Conspiracy Projects
Project Contention PURPOSE: Create a military invasion force. * Dark Troopers ** (see Project Dark) *Reaver **Treads – tear up roads **Chasis – 4-leg design **Cannons – short-ranged threat removal **'Platform Upgrades Needed: '''launching bays **'Goal: destroy roads *Supra-Glaive ** Launched at Incredible Speeds ** Momentum Recovery Capabilities ** '''Platform Upgrades Needed: launching bays ** Goal: destroy buildings *Vertibirds **Long-Flight Modifications **'Platform Upgrades Needed:' vertipads **'Goal:' needed for planetary scale war * C.D.M. ** Armored Vehicle Disguised as police vehicle ** Platform Upgrades Needed: n/a ** Goal: Developed from ground up to be military weapon *Psychological Warfare **Audio **'Platform Upgrades Needed:' loud speakers **'Goal:' upset psyche of enemy ** Project Dark PURPOSE: Create general-purpose, military grade infantry *Dark Troopers **Phase 1 – Melee **Phase 2 – Ranged **Phase 3 – Mass Production Facilities Project Groundwork PURPOSE: Prepare upper platform for war-time circumstances *Food **Transfer algae bars **Create Storage Facilities ***hold enough to feed upper Kadesh for 100 years * Production Facilities ** Modifications for Project Harbor ** Build factories for all Project Contention devices ** Build Project Dark production facilities ** Create Storage Facilities *** hold above and beyond amount of crystals, sky metals, and other materials needed for 100 years of constant production and repair * Platform Modifications ** Construct AtG and AtA batteries ** Construct AtG deployable rails ** Construct all needed modifications for Project Contention * Civilian ** Build all necessary infrastructure to sustain civilian life for 100 years Project Harbor PURPOSE: '''Develop method to transport entire upper platform to Homeworld *Design & implement indefinite flying capabilities *Create teleport method **investigate methods of teleportation that brought foreign assets to this world **investigate underwater Archives Implement teleport method *Implement teleport method Project Final Countdown '''PURPOSE: Final preparations for and launch of the invasion Relocation * Transfer Desirables to Upper Kadesh ** Issue work papers to desired ** Transfer wanted political and police officials to duties in upper Kadesh ** Use upper police to eliminate any undesirables making their way to upper Kadesh when nearing travel date ** Use military force to eliminate any undesirables remaining, discard bodies over side of upper platform *Transfer Undesirables to Lower Kadesh **Withhold work papers from undesired **Transfer unwanted political and police officials to duties in lower Kadesh **Use lower police to prevent any transfer of undesirables when nearing travel date (will keep undesired police busy in lower Kadesh when travel is initiated, so they can be left behind). **Use RSF generator to prevent elves from being any less than 60-70 during travel date *Travel **Detach from upper platform from lower Kadesh **Military Forces at maximum readiness. **All launching bays and hardware prepared to engage. **Teleport from this world to Homeworld ***CASUALTIES: 100% mortality rate for all life left behind on the surface of the planet (both plant and elf). Radiation pollution to penetrate at least 1 mile into planet's crust with water providing only a 0.01% reduction in penetration (at lowest depth). Project Alice PURPOSE: Gather intel about enemy *Reconnaissance **Extract all details about Homeworld from Rook. **Extract all details about Homeworld from White Rabbit. ***Cross-reference with map of ocean floor * Strategic Plan ** Create strategic plan of action with intel Project Unity PURPOSE: Create a unified people group (elves & half-elves) in order to help with distinguishing friend from foe and bolster us vs them mentality *Plan A **Deploy Mass Distribution Device via a custom broadcast tower *Plan B **Deploy Mass Distribution Device via the R.S.F. generator ***DRAWBACKS: public might connect the change with the chairman *Plan C **Equip clinics with capability to reverse anthropomorphication **Encourage use through public and official channels **DRAWBACKS: less than 100% conversion rate Project Halcyon PURPOSE: Pacify Lower Kadesh until Project Final Countdown *Use Queen of Hearts to minimize violence in Kadesh **Less time spent on day-to-day societal and governmental operations, will accelerate project completion times * Use Queen of Hearts to sway public opinion ** Create favorable reactions to different policies in order to accelerate project completion times Codename List Conspiracy Tracker Episode 2.jpg Conspiracy Tracker Episode 3.jpg Conspiracy Tracker Episode 4.jpg Conspiracy Tracker Episode 6.jpg Conspiracy Tracker Episode 7.jpg Conspiracy Tracker Episode 8.jpg Conspiracy Tracker Episode 9.jpg Conspiracy Tracker Episode 12.jpg Conspiracy Tracker Episode 14.jpg Conspiracy Tracker Episode 16.jpg Conspiracy Tracker Episode 17.jpg Conspiracy Tracker Episode 18.jpg Conspiracy Tracker Episode 19.jpg Conspiracy Tracker Episode 22.jpg Conspiracy Tracker Episode 24.jpg Conspiracy Tracker Episode 25.jpg Conspiracy Tracker Episode 26.jpg Conspiracy Tracker Episode 30.jpg Conspiracy Tracker Episode 31.jpg *'Chairman – 'Kyle Katan *'Jack of All Trades – 'Solzhenitsyn *'Handshaker – 'J. G. Locke *'Slow Patriot – 'Edwin Sha *'Queen of Hearts – 'Red *'Rook – 'Baron Samedi *'Bishop – 'Sheeva *'White Rabbit – 'Hope *'Distant Dragon – '''Homeworld *'Ace in the Hole – '''Datadyne __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:T1 Category:Season 2